


By Each Other's Side

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assault, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor's visit, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Self-Defense, Slurs, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: No matter what happens to them, Adam and Saint-Germain will always have each other.
Relationships: Adam Weishaupt/Saint-Germain (Symphogear)
Kudos: 2





	By Each Other's Side

Adam leaned his head against the wall, trying his best to stare daggers into the clock. “Why does it feel like that clock is taunting me?”

Saint-Germain looked at her partner before patting his head. “They’re just setting everything up so that you’ll feel comfortable.” Saint-Germain wrapped her arm around Adam as they waited in the doctor’s lobby.

The two of them had been in a situation like this dozens of time before, waiting for an appointment that would usually leave them feeling slightly grimy afterwards at best. They had actually first met in a doctor’s office, talking and snarking with each other to pass the time. When they found out they were both transitioning, they decided to meet up at a local Pride meeting. That meeting became another and a few more and before they knew it, they were sharing the same apartment, in love together. It was the best relationship the two of them ever had with another person, not just in terms of romance, but in terms of connecting with another human.

That connection helped well in moments like this, of waiting tensely for information that may not make them any happier. Finally, though, the door opened and a nurse stepped out.

“Adam, the doctor’s ready to see you.” Adam and Saint-Germain stood up and walked into an examination room, where Adam’s doctor, an older man in his 60s, was waiting.

“Ah, Adam, how are you doing today?”

“Alright, Doctor.” Adam laid back on the chair that he hated and tried his best to relax as his feet were placed in stirrups. Saint-Germain got by his side, holding his hand. It was a common scenario for them; after his mastectomy or her orchiectomy, they were always there to provide support for another as they laid underneath the medical gaze.

“Have you had any issues in the six weeks since your hysterectomy?” the doctor asked as he put on a pair of gloves.

“A little soreness, but nothing too bad. No discharge or blood or anything like that.” Adam tried his best to keep calm as the doctor began examining him.

“There is no irritation or any other symptoms that I notice. We’d like to put a camera to examine the vaginal cuff, if that’s OK.”

“Of course.” Adam wasn’t that fine, really, but it was important to make sure that nothing had gone wrong. Besides, he had Saint-Germain there; everything would be fine.

The doctor gave him a mild sedative to keep him calm before insert the camera. It wasn’t that bad (he’d shoved bigger things in there) but it was still highly awkward. At least he could see what was going on via the monitor while Saint-Germain brushed his hair.

“Well, the stitches are healing nicely and you don’t appear to have any openings down there.” The doctor pulled out the camera – _not quickly enough for me._ “Well, you’ve recovered well from your operation. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Umm… Is it safe for us to, ya know…” Adam couldn’t finish his question, looking away as his face turned red.

Fortunately, the doctor only let out a soft chuckle. “Sexual intercourse shouldn’t present any issues, but if anything happens, do try to make an appointment.”

Adam nodded before getting up and shaking the doctor’s hand. “Thank you, for everything.”

As the two of them left the hospital and started walking back to their apartment, Adam looked up at Saint-Germain. She always had several inches over him, even without her heels, but he never felt frightened by her. _Unlike everything else?_

“Is everything alright, Adam?” She was speaking in her husky voice rather than the soft tones she used around others; she didn’t mind him hearing it.

“You didn’t say a word in there. I was just wondering if you had any thoughts.”

Saint-Germain gave him a strong smile as she put her arm around his shoulders. “As long as you’re safe, I’m fine.”

Adam smiled back and was about to say something when

“Oi, look at those trannies!”

They spoke. Adam quickly shifted his eyes to look down the alley. Three men were standing there, already drunk in the middle of the day. They were former classmates of Adam’s, not that he cared; they always found a chance to throw slurs at him when they passed him by, and last he heard, they’d joined some kind of far-right group.

Saint-Germain pulled Adam closer to her as they walked forward.

“Oh yeah, just keep walkin’, ya fuckin’ freaks. I bet ya don’t even have your tits anym’re!”

Adam felt someone place their hand on him and grab their shirt before that hand was removed. Adam fell to the ground as the sounds of people getting the shit beat out of them played around him. He couldn’t pay attention to that, though; his perception of the world was becoming cloudier as the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat took over. He felt like he was going to die, that the world was going to grab at him and drag him under and take him away, never seeing the sunlight or her again or dam! Adam! **Adam!** ”

Saint-Germain’s voice brought him back slightly. He still clutched at his chest, his heart about to beat out of his chest, as he tried to look at Saint-Germain. She had a few bruises and scrapes on her face, but nothing too bad. “Are you OK?”

“…” He tried to speak, but only sputtering noises came out as his tears soaked his face. He always got mute during his panic attacks, unable to communicate the dread he felt. He felt himself lifted up by Saint-Germain, who started rushing back to their apartment. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes to get into the building and up the flight of stairs into their place.

Once they got into their bedroom, Saint-Germain laid Adam in bed and got in next to him. She wrapped her long arms around his body and pressed it close to hers, sharing their warmth. Adam just let out all of his emotions through his tears, trying his best to control his body.

He wasn’t sure how long his attack went for, but he was eventually able to calm himself and snuggle next to Saint-Germain. He closed his eyes, feeling Saint-Germain’s chest move up and down with her breaths. “Thank you… for being there.”

He couldn’t see it, but he imagined her smile as she petted his hair. “From the moment we moved in with each other, I told you I’d always be there for you. And I won’t break it.”

_I won’t break mine, either._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
